A Betrayal of the Heart
by destructivedoll
Summary: A/U. Due to Miroku's betrayal, Sango grows depressed, tries to kill herself, but ends up finding love in the arms of a young teacher at her arts school. This story is a redo of another one of mine from a while back:: HIATUS.
1. Spring Nicht

Title:: A Betrayal of the Heart

Author:: DancingSilverWolf

Disclaimer:: I, in no way shape or form, own InuYasha and Co. If I did… well things may have been done a touch differently. Also on a side note, I do not own the rights to the song Spring Nicht, it is merely a fantastic song by my favorite band.

Rating: M; Violence, Attempted Suicide, language, implied sexuality, mentions of nudity, foul language

Summary:: A/U. Due to Miroku's betrayal, Sango grows depressed, tries to kill herself, but ends up finding love in the arms of a young teacher at her arts school. This story is a redo of another one of mine from a while back. Better than it sounds.

A/N:: Okay, so it's been a loooong time since I last wrote a story on ff, and I feel bad about it. With the re-write of this story I figured that I would work more on my other stories. ^^ So look forward to more on this story and some of my other uncompleted works. Now sit back and enjoy. =3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Spring Nicht

Shock. That was what Sango was feeling right now, really, it was simple as that. The sight in front of her was one she simply couldn't believe was she was so obviously seeing with her own deep brown eyes. Miroku had always been something of a flirt… or actually a down right perverted but to go so far as too sleep with another girl? Miroku was calmly sitting on the edge of the bed as he spoke apathetically to her. Her fingers were turning white as she gripped the edge of Miroku's dorm room's doorway. "I apologize that you had to find out this way. But regardless of the fact, we _are_ over. Ever since the incident you've changed, you are boring now, what we had is no longer the same. What we had is boring now, it's dead, you're holding on to vanishing threads. I have grown tired of you, of this; my feelings for you have died. I have fallen for Koharu, she's much livelier and much more interesting. Now, I think you should go."

Each word was like a knife into her heart, she couldn't understand why. He'd been her support for many years now, her truest love. He'd been the one who'd pestered her for months into 'just one date'. And now it had come to this? His voice was cold, his purple eyes cruel and harsh. Tears welled up in her eyes and she turned and fled from the room, out into the cold, dark night. Snow swirled around the bleary eyed girl as she ran across campus hardly paying any attention to where she was going. She'd just lost her rock, the last thing keeping her grounded to reality, easing her pain. Pausing on the campus, her eyes flitted around unsurly as she searched for something. What? She had no idea. Just that she'd know when she saw it.

Then her eyes landed on the dance hall, the biggest building on the colleges campus was the Dance student's dance hall. It stood tall and was one of the few that had an accessible roof. Entering the empty and silent building, she walked up the steps her mind blank and still in a state of shock as she approached the third story where the stairs let out on to the roof. Standing there tears streamed down her cheeks, black streaks forming from the make up she'd worn tonight for going to see **him**. She leaned against the balcony her eyes gazing out at all the lights on campus from some late night courses and from people's dorm rooms. There was barely any one out and about at this time, not surprisingly, with the snow that was swirling down.

Leaning out against the balcony she let out a scream, a cry of pure sorrow and agony. The snow fluttered down melting on her cheeks freezing them as the tears continued to flow without showing any signs of stopping. This was pure agony for her, the feeling of right now, at this moment, feeling more alone that she had her entire life. Everything was falling apart around her, her grip on sanity felt loose to her at best. Letting out another anguished sound.

It was too calm out here on the roof in the night, too god damned calm, the air was still and snow softly feel without a care in the world. Her sobs increased in the silent night as she ran her hands through her hair, yanking out the ties that held it up. The locks tumbling down about her face and down to her shoulders. She knelt, crying out her pain over and over again, into the endless silence of the night. As she sat out here in the snow, crying, she rapidly lost her ability to feel the cold, her body going numb with sorrow, loneliness and pain. All the memories of happiness she and the man she loved so desperately had shared seemed so false now and they were shattered beyond belief. What had been real and what had been fake? When had things begun to fall apart? Why had she never noticed?

Staring down at the snow covered ground below her, she moved and stood on the railing, arms spread out, attempting to feel the snow as it feel on her arms, but her body remaining numb to the cold. Shutting her eyes she wondered what it would feel like to feel blissful and rested, floating in endless silence. Turning, she allowed herself to begin falling backwards, she felt her self fall until an arm wrapped itself about her waist and yanked her back. Collapsing on the roof on top of a warm body, she inhaled the scent of smoke. "What in the hell was that about? Are you an absolute idiot?!"

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:: Well there it is, it gets better I promise!! Just drop me a review and let me know what you think!! The next chapter should be up shortly! I am off to go see the third Death Note Movie. =3 Look forward to seeing you in the next chapter.


	2. In the Arms of an Angel

Title:: A Betrayal of the Heart

Author:: DancingSilverWolf

Disclaimer:: I, in no way shape or form, own InuYasha and Co. If I did… well things may have been done a touch differently.

Rating: M; Violence, Attempted Suicide, language, implied sexuality, mentions of nudity, foul language

Summary:: A/U. Due to Miroku's betrayal, Sango grows depressed, tries to kill herself, but ends up finding love in the arms of a young teacher at her arts school. This story is a redo of another one of mine from a while back. Better than it sounds.

A/N:: It's been a realllllllly long time since I last updated any of my stories on here, but due to the apparent love of this story I'm gonna begin working on it again! I have a job and schools starting up again, buuut I do believe I'll be updating more often! At first I wasn't sure I'd be able to update, but with a search of my computer, low and behold I found my plot line and ideas for this story! And thanks to the review of certain peoples I have managed to pretty much work on this story a ton, so with that I give you the first of many updates. =3 On to the story!

* * *

Chapter Two: In the Arms of an Angel

Sesshomaru was enjoying his evening, he'd just gotten back in town earlier in the day, after a competition in Russia. It had been fantastic, he'd gotten to compete against some of the best dancers he'd ever had the privilege of going up against, but that was hardly surprising considering he'd been competing in Russia. He'd placed second, again, against that damned Bankotsu, Russia's dancing genius. He'd been competing against that man since he could remember being able to dance, and he had yet to beat him. The only problem was… he wouldn't be able to perform against Bankotsu again since he'd heard the news of the man taking on a partner.

It wasn't that unusual, in fact it was a rather common occurrence when one found a partner that they danced well with, he'd done the same a few years back. His opponent had paired up with someone named Jakotsu or something… Sipping at his tea, the white haired man gazed out of the window of his office. He watched as snow fell, slowly covering the world in a blanket of white. He wasn't sure what to do now, should he continue to pursue the endless search to find a another partner, or just move on with things? It was a difficult task to find a partner that balanced out your dancing style and your strengths and weaknesses. A search he really wasn't particularly interested in having to do for a second time. Removing the reading glasses he'd been wearing as he'd sat behind the old oak desk he ran a hand through his hair, lost in his thoughts. He'd been in the midst of lighting a cigarette, [really not the best habit for a dancer, he was aware], when a noise startled him and he dropped the [lit] cigarette on to his lap, burning himself. Hissing he stood, what had been that noise? His sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him?

Then another sound pierced his thoughts, this was an agonizingly painful cry of sorrow rang out loudly through the night air, and his bright eyes flashed open as he glanced out the window. What in the hell? What was that? Was someone still around this late at night? How… peculiar. Moving to his feet he stepped out into the hall, taking note of a cool breeze cutting through the building. Glancing up, he tilted his head, the roof door was open… how unusual. The only time that door was ever open was when kids snuck up there to smoke or something, usually though he was the only one who dared to go up to the roof to smoke, since it was strictly against the rules.

Another anguished cry had Sesshomaru running up the stairs, his long legs taking him up the flights of steps with ease. He reached the doorway just in time to see a girl, who couldn't have been much younger than he was, she was crying, yanking out hair ties causing beautiful brunette locks to tumble free in the sharp, bitter wind. He paused, wondering if he should intrude on what appeared to be a moment of sorrow to a stranger. Well… maybe not a stranger, she looked vaguely familiar. Maybe one of the students here? Likely, since she was on the campus at the moment.

Glancing upwards he grew alarmed as what he saw, she was standing on the railing her arms outstretched one second. He blinked and she was facing him, her eyes closed as gravity pulled her down, towards the ground. He didn't think twice, didn't debate what he was going to do. He only acted, grasping her wrists and yanking her back on to the roof into his arms. "What in the hell was that about? Are you an absolute idiot?"

* * *

The feeling of warmth against her chest as she was firmly yanked back from the edge of the roof where she'd intended to fall from was startling, as was the voice that was currently berating her. _Was she an absolute idiot? That was a good question, _the dark haired young woman sure as heck felt like an idiot. _She was an idiot… an idiot for caring for him, for trusting in him._ All it had brought her was sorrow, and hurt feelings. Rubbing her burning eyes, the young woman's shoulders began heaving with her silent sobs of heartbreak and embarrassment. The tears wouldn't stop now that they'd started, she'd been crying earlier but now… now everything was coming to fruition. All the sorrow she'd been feeling over the past months had peaked, hysteria gripping her being.

She was surprised when pale, warm hands patted her shoulders, albeit a bit awkwardly as she cried. After a few moments awkward hesitation those warm hands drew her into a warm embrace, where she simply clung to the white dress shirt, staining it with tears and streaks of mascara and coral makeup. She was a failure; she couldn't even keep anything going in this world, and to top things off, when she'd tried to kill herself she'd failed at that. Being stopped by the person who was holding her in his [rather stiff] embrace. Taking a half breathe, she hiccupped as her tears continued to trace lines down her cheeks.

The worst of it was… now that she'd had time to think about it, not to act purely on emotion, she had been doing something really stupid. She was an idiot. Such an idiot, to act without thinking, to leave those she loved behind on some selfish whim. Muttering apologies under her breathe as she cried, she finally raised her red and teary gaze to examine who it was that had stopped her. Seeing who it was she pulled back, still crying, though the tears had lessened now that the initial hysteria had passed.

Sesshomaru. The man was a legend at this school, only three years older than her own twenty-two years, and he was teacher. A dancer of great skill and talent, who on occasion taught classes to some of the more advanced students. He tended to be rather… aloof and distant, rarely speaking more than a few words to anyone. She'd only seen him once or twice. Why had he reached out to her then, why had he stopped her? She was confused now, so much so that the tears had come to a stop.

Piercing gold eyes met hers and with an elegantly raised eyebrow, the toned dancer spoke in his soft, husky way. "Feeling better I take it?" Her cheeks flushed violently, a deep red as she rubbed her eyes, smearing the makeup she'd worn further. "I…I-I'm so sor-rry," was all she managed to squeak out as she left to her feet, giving him a pleading and apologetic look, she bolted off the roof top, fleeing down the flights of stairs with ease, her cheeks still a bright shade of crimson.

* * *

Well… that had been… interesting, to say the least. Sesshomaru could honestly say he didn't know what he was thinking when he'd grabbed the girls hand. He usually wasn't one to get involved in the affairs of others. But somehow just letting someone jump seemed… well stupid and he was supposed to be a teacher. So that wouldn't be for the best if a teacher simply allowed a student to meet their death.

But then she started crying, hysterically, tears, running make up, the whole nine yards and he hadn't known what to do. So he did what he usually did when his adopted daughter cried after her nightmares, he'd just held her. A bit awkwardly, but he was used to holding a small child in his lap, not a young woman. But he sat still as she clung to his shirt, which he could feel was getting damp, hard not too with the cold breezes that cut through him. Not to mention he was sure he was sitting in a pile of snow, cold, but the young girls warmth was offsetting the cold wet feeling. He wanted to speak but he figured she wouldn't exactly be able to answer any questions in the state she was in.

After a few moments of crying, she finally pulled back to look at him through red rimmed brown eyes, and she seemed to have realized exactly who he was, he saw recognition flickering in the young girls eyes. She suddenly seemed rather surprised, and perhaps a touch horrified to see him there. A moment of terribly awkward silence floated by, before he cleared his throat and spoke aloud, raising a confused eyebrow at her odd antics. It was about time he got some answers from this unusual girl. "Feeling better I take it?"

To his great confusion and utter bewilderment she turned a shade of red he'd never seen before, then bolted after stammering out another apology, leaving him sitting in the snow and very confused. And he didn't like to be confused, no, Shesshomaru was a man who was used to getting answers when he had questions. But this odd girl hadn't even allowed him to get to the point where he could ask the question he had on the tip of his tongue. Which was first and foremost, _What the hell had she been thinking?_ After sitting there a moment the young teacher sighed, then promptly sneezed. Moving with the fluid grace of a dancer he stood, and ran his fingers through his hair, still very miffed at the situation.

However, there was no use dwelling on a question that at this moment in time had no answers. Brow furrowing as a frown formed itself across his features, the man decided perhaps now would be a good time to head home after all, his pants were currently soaked and a warm shower in his own bathroom, not the gym bathrooms was in order. Not to mention, his adopted daughter was likely waiting for him, he knew she'd be eager to see him again after all he'd been gone a few days and after the death of her father she didn't like him to be away for long. So pushing the thoughts of the odd girl out of his head, Sesshomaru gathered himself and headed down the stairs, taking care to lock the roof doors behind him… as a purely precautionary measure. Walking down the stairs he stopped at his office before locking up and heading home, attempting [and failing miserably] to forget about the girl who'd been on the roof. Telling himself he wasn't concerned about others and that he was just glad he hadn't had to deal with blood stained snow once more. Yes. That was it and nothing more.

* * *

Ta da! So what did you all think? Not to over the top hopefully, but I am feeling awfully modivated so the more good reviews [or at the very least constructively critical] reviews I get the faster I'll put out chapters. But at the very minimum I'm going to be putting them out one week at a time.

Now moving on to the reviews I've gotten for the first chapter, six this time around, I look forward to more for this chapter!

Baitdcat: Thankies for your review, and yeah… I did kinda make Miroku into the bad guy, but for the purposes of my story he was really nothing more than a tool.

Genesis/ melissaaax3 / Esuslol / InuyashaLover221: Thanks, glad you guys liked my story so far, hope you liked this chapter too!

CKanonymous: Wow, you and InuyashaLover221's enthusiastic reviews only a few days apart, after I'd nearly forgotten about this story are what inspired me to update finally! So thanks and DON'T HURT THE STICK FIGURE! O.O I updated! SEE! Now let him go please!

Anywhos, lotsa love ya'll hope to see you in the next chapter too [and I swear these will get progressively longer! ] Oh! And if anyone is interested in 'beta'ing this story for me, please go ahead and let me know via e-mail or IM or PM! [Check profile for this information.]


	3. Second Hand Faith

Title:: A Betrayal of the Heart

Author:: DancingSilverWolf

Disclaimer:: I, in no way shape or form, own InuYasha and Co. If I did… well things may have been done a touch differently.

Rating: M; Violence, Attempted Suicide, language, implied sexuality, mentions of nudity, foul language

Summary:: A/U. Due to Miroku's betrayal, Sango grows depressed, tries to kill herself, but ends up finding love in the arms of a young teacher at her arts school. This story is a redo of another one of mine from a while back. Better than it sounds.

A/N:: I'm trying my best to update my stories on a regular basis! 3 So far I'm doing a good job [right? Right?] =3 And the song title for this chapter comes from the lovely Emilie Autumn [one of my favorite singers] =3 And on a side note... I'm updating on Friday the 13th! MWAHAHAH! xDD just kidding, for me it's a very lucky day xDD

* * *

Chapter Three: Second Hand Faith

Sango had had a restless night after her incident on the roof; she didn't know what she'd been thinking. Going to jump from a roof? _Kami-sama_, what the hell had she been thinking, trying to jump off a roof? Her mother and father must have been rolling around in their graves in horror at what she'd nearly done. She knew she'd been tossing and turning all night over what she'd done. She couldn't believe that she'd allowed her emotions to take over so completely, she really was an idiot as the [handsome] silver haired man had said. His words had been echoing in her mind all night as well. In fact the whole thing had bothered her so much when she'd finally gotten out of bed the following morning she was exhausted and not feeling particularly well in the least. Not to mention she was feeling very reluctant to leave the safety and sanctity that was her dorm room.

Biting her lip, the brunette girl glanced over at the black piece of plastic that sat next to her bed flashing the time in an awful orange glow. _11:36_. She heaved a sigh, she'd already missed breakfast, and she needed to definitely get up soon or else she'd never make it to the hospital by twelve thirty like she'd promised Kohaku... not that he was all too aware of her promise. After a few moments and an internal struggle in which part of her insisted she crawl back under the blankets and sleep some more, Sango finally dragged herself out of bed. Glancing in the mirror above her tiny bathroom's sink, she ran a hand through her hair. After getting back to her dorm last night she'd simply thrown herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. And it showed, her make up was entirely messed up, her eyes were red and her hair was messy as anything.

Splashing water in her face, she grabbed her towel and clothing for the day and headed to the showers down the hall, it was one of her pet peeves about this school. Each floor of the dorms had one big room with showers, each of the rooms had bathrooms with the basics, but showers weren't apparently considered the basics. So she had to share with the floor, that sucked. But if you went at the right times it wasn't all bad, like now, at this time on a Saturday everyone was either still asleep or long gone… and a few weren't back yet from last night.

Entering the showers, she found the one furthest from the door and placed her things outside before stepping in. This would help with her mood a bit, she was still upset about last night, what she'd seen, what she'd done, not to mention who'd stopped her from taking a plunge. Urg, what was she? Some desperate chit who couldn't live without a man? Seriously. Standing under the scalding water, she felt refreshed, renewed. Her feelings were still very much hurt, and she was more than slightly angry at the man who she'd loved and who'd betrayed her, but she had to push that out of her mind for now.

After all, she was going to go see her brother in a little while and while he wasn't particularly awake, she was sure that he could hear her and she didn't want him to worry, besides she'd be fine, she just needed a little bit of time…

Changing the water from hot to ice cold, she nearly yelped as the water changed suddenly. It was useful, not only woke you up, but made your hair nice and shiny. A tip she'd gotten from her best friend years ago, and it was one of the few she actually did follow from time to time. Turning off the water, she wrapped her towel around herself and checked herself out in the mirrors that were in the showers. Not bad, her eyes were pretty red still, but she didn't look too terrible. Poking at checks with a critical stare, she sighed, who was she kidding? She didn't really look that great, she looked depressed, it was obvious she'd been dumped… at least that was her personal view on things.

Sighing again, she dried off before getting dressed. She couldn't keep wasting time like this, she needed to make it in time to visit her brother, and she hated to be late when he was waiting on her. Tugging on a pair of distressed jeans, and a t-shirt followed by a gray cotton draped jacket. Grabbing her stuff, she stopped off at her room and grabbed her converses and her bag before heading out. Digging her cell phone out of her purse as she walked down the steps to the first floor of the dorms, she checked for the time and was surprised to find she had several missed messages.

Leaving the dorms, she dialed her voicemail, and was unsurprised to find the first six to be from Kagome, who apparently in ways only known to the girl had discovered what Miroku had done and wanted to know if she was alright. The next one was from InuYasha, and in character to the man, he'd offered to pound Miroku's face into the ground [as if she couldn't do it herself] and offered her a shoulder to lean on if she needed anything. He was often brash, but had proved himself a loyal friend, and this just went to prove this fact all the more.

Heading off the campus and towards the hospital, she dialed Kagome's number, finding the girl's voice message unsurprisingly, she reassured the girl that she was fine, yes he'd hurt her, but she'd be fine. As long as the girl didn't happen to speak to Sesshomaru, Sango had no intentions on ever revealing what she'd nearly done in her stupidity. After all it wasn't like she cut herself or something like that, it had just been a moment of pain and despair where for a brief moment she'd felt so incredibly alone. But Sango wasn't that foolish normally, she knew she had friends and people counting on her.

Her little brother was the most important of those people who were beloved to her and to think she'd nearly done something so selfish while he was so obviously counting on her. Sighing, she tugged her purse closer to her and ran her fingers through her still damp hair. Maybe she should have thought that one out just a touch better, with all the snow and cold winds she was sure to catch a cold and wouldn't that just make her weekend all the more fantastic. Making it to the bus stop with some time to spare, she sat on one of the benches after brushing off the snow. She hated waiting on the bus in weather like this, sunny and cold, to be honest she would have been much happier with dreary and wet weather. That would have at least suited her mood, this… this weather did not.

Heaving what must have been her millionth sigh of the night, she dug through her purse, searching for her MP3 player. Music made things so much better and tended to put her in a much better mood, she stood as the bus came, still flipping through her songs searching for something that fit her mood, after a few songs she paused at one of her favorites. Chopin Nocturne #20 in C-sharp minor transcribed for Violin, it was a favorite piece of hers to play on her own Violin, one she'd struggled with in the beginning, but now played with ease.

Moving to the back of the bus, she found an area fairly devoid of people and seated herself, listening to the music and watching the trees and buildings pass by. She was keeping careful watch of the bus stops, since she had, in the past, fallen asleep on the bus only to miss her bus stop and have to go and walk back a few stations, or wait on a bus that's going the opposite way. And she really wasn't in the mood for that today.

When the bus finally approached the stop in front of the hospital, she pressed the stop button and patiently waited for the bus to come to a stop before standing and exiting the bus. Being back out in the much colder weather was a slight shock to the system, especially in comparison to the warm interior of the bus. Blinking a moment, and allowing herself to adjust, she shifted her purse on her shoulder and made her way into the hospital. Stopping by the main desk she smiled at the, poor [obviously swamped], nurse at the desk, as she introduced herself and stated the purpose of her visit. You would think that as often as she'd been here in the past four years all the nurses would have known her by now, but you still got the occasional new nurse or scatter minded nurse.

Receiving her visitors pass, she glanced at it, idly wondering it if was possible to just get one of these things laminated so she wouldn't have to keep getting a new one every single time she came to the place. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she headed for the stairs, preferring them to the small metal death boxes people referred to as elevators. Plus it was an excellent source of exercise. Making it up to the fifth floor, where the long term cases and comatose patients stayed on, she walked down the hall, nodding at the few conscious patients, including the young girl in the room next to Kohaku's she was a pretty little thing, white hair, pale skin, black [rather empty] eyes. She'd become Kohaku's neighbor about a year ago, and while she was technically awake, she didn't seem all too aware though. And while Sango had never seen anyone visiting the girl, her room was filled with small glass birds, flowers and even a few mirrors. But the room still seemed rather colorless and lifeless.

Moving on to her brother's room, she glanced in cautiously, looking about warily for her brother's doctor. While he was a good man, and a damned good doctor, she couldn't find in herself to be particularly fond of the flirty man. He never failed to flirt with her when he saw her despite the fact she was… had been, in a relationship. She could only assume things would get progressively worse if found out she was single, which was why Sango was in no real rush to run into the man. Once she'd affirmed the room was safe, she entered, realizing belatedly she'd forgotten to bring the flowers she'd intended to bring with her.

A shame too, since the flowers from last week were beginning to look a bit sad. Sitting next to her comatose little sibling, she took his small slim hand in hers. She missed him, more so than she missed her parents, and she missed them a lot. But they were gone, completely gone, with no change at ever coming back. Her brother was here, yet… he wasn't. Simple as that, but that was made things all the more complex, because she wasn't sure he was ever coming back to her.

The incident had occurred almost four years ago now, she knew she'd become a different person after that, but Miroku had remained by her side for so long regardless… It was odd that he'd suddenly just become so sick of her. Shaking her head, dispelling those thoughts from her mind, she smiled at her little brother tenderly, one hand stroking his hair in a loving manor. She hummed softly, for the life of her she really couldn't carry a tune, but she always sang for Kohaku, the song their mother sung for them when they were young children. Oddly enough it was in French, apparently it had been their mother's favorite song and she'd sung it too them to soothe them as children, and it had worked well.

The doctor had encouraged her to speak to him, talk to him, tell him about things, revisit memories and talk about things that were familiar. Hence why, despite being ridiculously self conscious she sang to him in low tones, revisiting child hood days of sitting with their mother in her bed during a scary storm and listening to her sweet voice sing to them.

"_La mer qu'on voit danser,  
Le long des golfes claires  
A des reflects d'argent, la mer,  
Des reflects changeants sous la pluie…"_

Sango sat for a few hours with her brother as she always did, talking about her music, and classes, about the teachers she had and the people she'd met recently. She didn't speak of the incident that had occurred last night, choosing to keep that private though she knew she'd eventually have to talk to someone. She just had no intention on saying it anywhere near where a doctor could hear her say it. Last thing she felt like dealing with was more mandatory psychiatric counseling. Last time had been hell… She spoke of her fonder memories, remembering when she and Kohaku had been young and played together, the time he'd fallen from a tree and broken his arm and of times spent with their mother and father.

After the forth nurse came in she moved to stand, reassuring the nurse that she wasn't leaving because the nurse had interrupted. It was just time and besides, for this week she'd run out of things to say. Bending over and kissing his forehead, she murmured her wish for him to wake up because his sister loved him and missed him, before leaving the nurse to do her duties. Standing out in the hall, she sighed, somehow, coming here was always emotionally draining, she always felt exhausted after seeing him. And to be perfectly honest, her hope was beginning to run out, little by little as he continued to remain deeply asleep.

Leaving the hospital, she recalled the incident that had ended with her brother and her both in the hospital and her parents dead. It wasn't a pretty story, in fact it was still a fairly incomplete story. Someone, who to this day remained uncaught and unknown, had broken into her parent's home. They'd killed her father, who was nothing more than a teacher at a local dojo, murdered her mother, a musician with a talent for the piano, who'd done her best to protect her son who'd been upstairs and unaware at the time. But the sudden stop to the piano music had brought Kohaku downstairs, and he'd been brutally beaten, his injuries life threatening, nearly dead by the time the medics had come. Sango had been the least hurt, since she'd come home as the psychopath was leaving, she'd walked in on the scene, just as they shot her brother and he collapsed, and for the first time in her life Sango had screamed, horrified at the bloody scene surrounding her. She'd startled the masked man, who spun around and aimed the gun at her.

Luckily, and goodness only knows she'd never forgotten how lucky she'd been, he'd used all the bullets in his clip, she'd also never forgotten the terror she'd experienced staring down the barrel of the silencer that had been attached to that gun. With a lack of proper weapon he'd stuffed away the gun and grabbed the first suitable weapon he'd seen, the fireplace poker from it's spot next to the fireplace. She'd attempted to flee the house, but he caught her across the back, gouging deep into the skin. She'd collapsed hitting her head and sinking deep into the arms of unconsciousness.

The next thing she'd heard was sirens, ear splitting sirens, and lots of voices, then she'd woken up and been blinded by the white walls of the hospital. She'd tried to sit up and it had hurt, not only her back, but her head so badly she'd been forced to lay back down. She'd luckily only been in the hospital two weeks before they'd let her go, she'd had to undergo forced bed rest and several chats with a therapist. Her brother still had yet to wake up.

Such thoughts weren't exactly doing wonders for her mood today though… shaking that off, she walked down the road, past the bus stop. The next place she was headed wasn't all that far from here, besides, she'd forgotten the flowers for her brother, it wouldn't do to forget them for her mother and father as well. Pausing at the small flower shop she'd been frequenting for years, she bought two bouquets of flowers. Both were similar, not identical, but possessing the same flowers. Purple Hyacinths, white lilies, hyssops, and cypress sprigs. Pretty and with deep meaning. Thanking the woman who worked in the flower shop, she continued on her way.

The giant twisted sakura tree outside of the graveyard came into her view and she walked past it, down the path to the graveyard, the Buddhist temple lay far off, beyond the rows and rows of graves. She walked the familiar path to the gravestone that was her mother and fathers, placing the flowers at their grave. Most of the snow from last night's snow fall had covered portions of the grave, and per usual to this time of year, she set to cleaning the snow off the stones and making everything neat and tidy. Once it was clean enough, she pulled out the incense she'd brought with her and lit two of the sticks.

Putting her chilled fingers together, she prayed silently, apologizing silently to her parents that Kohaku still hadn't come to visit them with her, and sending them her love. It was odd, but this place was one of her favorite places to come, it was quiet and one could think without being disturbed. But as the afternoon wore on it was getting colder, and the sky above held the promise for more snow. So reluctantly she stood, and took a few steps down the path that lead out of the graveyard before she abruptly tripped over something that had run out in front of her.

With typical grace and dignity, she fell, face first into the snow. To worsen the situation footsteps approached her, and a very familiar voice floated to her ears. "You okay?" And glancing up from her spot in the snow, her eyes widened as she took in the site of a familiar head of silver hair and amber eyes, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. That burning blush that had been threatening to make itself known, decided that it would in fact make itself known and it would do so immediately. She took the offered hand, and once she was standing began brushing herself off and glancing around. "If you are looking for what tripped you, I believe it would be that right there."

She followed the pointing finger, to what appeared to be a tiny white kitten that was shivering behind one of the graves. Peering up at them with large crimson eyes. Staring at it a moment, Sango found it impossible to be angry at the little shivering ball of fur, and with a slight sigh, she knelt and scooped up the kitten, holding it to her chest. She couldn't just leave it out here after all, the weather was far too cold for that. Turning to stare at the man before her she bit her lip a moment before finally speaking, "um, so thanks… again… " A terribly awkward silence stretched between them, as she shifted slightly holding the kitten to her chest, and feeling slightly uncomfortable beneath his scrutiny.

After a few moments of silence he finally spoke, "You seem… better today."

Sango's cheeks turned a dusty pink color as he brought up the subject she'd hoped he wouldn't. And blowing a strand of hair out of her face she sighed, "Yeah… I don't really know what I was thinking last night… actually I think the problem was that I wasn't thinking… there was just a lot of crap I was dealing with and then my jack ass **ex**-boyfriend went and cheated on me, and let me catch him and… and you really don't care about this, I have no idea why I'm blabbering on about this kind of crap to you… in a grave yard of all places." Her voice was beginning to sound borderline hysterical as she spoke rapidly, barely taking a breath.

It felt as if suddenly the control she'd thought she'd gained back was just falling to pieces again, but she really didn't feel as if she had any real control over her life lately. And she felt as if she wanted to cry, she really didn't cry that often, but right now, she felt as if the mask of careful control was just slipping away.

There was another moment before the dancer spoke again, hesitantly almost as if he was unsure himself. "It's fine, perhaps we should get something warm to drink and sit down and you can get a hold of yourself and talk if you like, I have no problem listening."

Sango stared at the man as if he'd grown a third head, blinking a second before nodding her agreement. "Okay… yeah… thanks… again."

* * *

If anyone had asked Sesshomaru why he was doing this for a girl he barely knew he didn't know how he'd answer them. Maybe that it seemed as if she was falling apart at the seams, as if she was attempting to grasp a hold of reality and could use a hand. Or perhaps he was simply afraid she may have ended up back on the roof where he'd saved her the night before. He couldn't be sure, but something in him was telling him it couldn't hurt to lend an unbiased ear to the girl. She really did seem as if she could use it.

Though to be sure this was not at all how Sesshomaru had been intending to spend his afternoon. He'd been abruptly awoken this morning by a little girl… well she wasn't so little, but she often acted as if she still were a child, perhaps a side effect of having both parents ripped away from her. Anyway, he'd been ripped from sleep when the fourteen year old had flung herself into his bed and bounced on it several times, squealing excitedly that he was back and speaking so rapidly that he'd barely been able to understand the girl. She seemed to struggle at times to contain her energy, he was considering signing her up from some sort of sport or dance class or something that would rid her of the excess energy she possessed.

After a hot shower he'd been feeling much more awake, and had joined Rin and his assistant [and babysitter], Jaken, for breakfast. After that he went for his morning warm ups before spending some time with Rin, she dragged him shopping [he shuddered to think about that again] and they had lunch, before they met up with one of her friends from school. After that she'd begged him to let her hang out with the other girl and he had had no problems agreeing to the situation.

To be perfectly honest he spoiled the girl, but he did have things to do today, and she did so love to tag along normally. So he'd gone to the graveyard, to visit his former dance partner, and old friend as well as well as his bastard father. He'd prayed at the graves, and been getting ready to leave, when he'd noticed a familiar face kneeling at another grave. She got up a second after he'd spotted her and begun walking off when she'd tripped.

After a moment of contemplating what exactly he should do, Sesshomaru had hurried over to the girl and offered his hand, amber eyes quickly spotting what had caused her to fall, and from there the conversation had been filled with awkward short sentences until she'd begun rambling at high speed, talking nearly as quickly as Rin did. Luckily he was used to Rin so he kept up just fine.

And that was what had lead him to where he was now, walking next to the shorter brunette who was still holding the slightly soggy looking kitten, and did his eyes deceive him… that kitten had two tails. Blinking he shook his head and lead the younger woman to the nearest café he knew off. Once they entered the warm little café, he greeted the cheerful blonde man at the counter. They made their orders, black coffee for him, and a chai latte for her, and a saucer of milk for the kitten. The man nodded, and then sent the timid girl behind the counter off to find a towel to help dry off the kitten.

Once they were seated in a corner of the café, drinks before them and the dried off kitten, who did indeed have two tails [it had been unlucky on the girls behalf he supposed], was drinking it's milk, he spoke again to the girl. "Now, I don't believe I ever got your name?"

The girl glanced up surprised, before speaking, "Sango Taijiya. Music student. And I already know who you are, not a person who goes to that school," or knows InuYasha, "That does not know who you are."

He was surprised at that, he knew he was fairly well known among the dance students, but he wasn't aware that he was so well known amongst the other students, to be honest he was slightly embarrassed at that. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Well then Sango, you are free to speak about anything you wish with me, I will hold it in the strictest of confidence provided you don't go jumping off any more roofs anytime soon."

She blushed prettily at his words before setting forth to assure him that was a one time, spur of the moment, stupid decision. "It's not like I want to die, I mean I did then, but … it was just me making a terribly stupid and selfish decisions. I am aware of how it would affect the people around me, so I do ask that you really never bring that up again… it's just that he, my ex that is, was there for me though a lot of stuff, when my parents died, and he helped me deal with my brother being in a coma, he'd just been there for so long. The shock of it caused me to lose my head a little bit. It's embarrassing really, I hate being this emotional…"

Sesshomaru listened to her patiently, nodding or throwing an occasional hm in to prove that he was listening to her still. The conversation slowly moved away from that and they spoke of their separate interests, his dancing and her music. He was surprised to learn that she played the violin [though she much preferred to play the electric violin], that she had an interest in dancing, that her favorite musical piece was Chopin Nocturne #20 in C-sharp minor, his too, though he preferred dancing to it, over playing it himself. She'd done martial arts growing up much like he had, and had only the one sibling, her younger brother. Though she, unlike he, seemed to adore her little brother, speaking fondly of him. After an hour had gone by he'd found himself relaxing as he chatted with the girl, she was surprisingly lively for someone who'd attempted suicide the day before.

But still, he hesitated to really call her cheery, since in her eyes there was a lingering edge of sorrow and loneliness. After a while his cell phone rang, and he really would have ignored it if it hadn't been Rin. Apologizing softly to Sango, he rose to his feet and moved towards the restrooms and spoke with Rin quickly, after a few moments he returned to the table, stating that unfortunately he had to leave for now. Before he left, he glanced at her, then spoke, "You should come to one of my dance classes, or come after your classes one time and I could show you a few steps. Dancing can be very relaxing, and it's really much better than finding yourself on that roof again. I do look forward to seeing you again soon."

And with that he was gone, off to pick up his adopted daughter, though for reasons unknown to even himself, his mind lingered on the girl he'd left sitting alone in the café. She'd be alright, she seemed strong… at least he hoped so. He really didn't want to see her up on the roof once more, that wouldn't be a good thing at all. With that final thought, he exited the café nearly running into two men entering the café, the smaller one apologized, while the taller one only made a rather gruff sound. He waved it off and headed down the street, not noticing the brunette's curious gaze on him until he was out of sight.

* * *

A/N:: Alrighty. A few notes! This chapter was a fairly descent length! YAY! Lets hope I can keep it up. Now lets see, first note, the flowers she put on her parent's graves, they each have a specific meaning, Hyacinth purple means 'I'm sorry, please forgive me, sorrow', the hyssops mean 'wards away evil spirits', cypress means 'mourning, death' and the white lilies mean 'death' as well. A pretty bouquet if not a touch sad. Um, two tailed kitty! They are real, it's a condition known as Cutaneous Asthenia, the condition that causes winged cats due to unusual elasticity of the skin and a tendency for it to form long flaps. In Asia, and in Japan, a two tailed cat is considered to be unlucky since they are thought to be demons in disguise who will steal a person's spirit. Oh! And Props and Crumpets go out to anyone who can tell me who the four peoples at the cafe are =3 just a little cameo from a completely different manga that I adore the characters from! 3 Also, I'm aware Sessy is a bit out of character, but bear with me alrighty? He's not completely out of character… least I hope not… You should look up the song La mer, sung by miss Maggie Grace [she was Shannon on lost]. I find she sings it beautifully, and if you don't know Chopin Nocturne #20 in C-sharp minor, well then you should really look it up because it is a wonderful piece, even more so when transcribed for the violin! That's all my notes for now!

Thanks to those who those who added me to their Story Alert subscription: tseena-true

Now moving on to the newest reviews I've gotten, three more this time around, I look forward to more for this chapter!

OneInuLuver: Thank you for your TWO reviews! This chapter's dedicated to you! 3 Hope ya loved it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

CKanonymous: XD Yay! The stick figure is safe =3 that makes me happy, almost as incredibly happy as you adding this story to your favorites list does! YAY! Hope this chapter makes you go rabid fangirl crazy too 3 and as for the taco eating party thing, sounds fun… by I'm afraid due to being vegetarian, therefore deathly terrified of all meat products, I'll politely refuse n.~ make it a tea party with crumpets and cupcakes though, and I'm there in a heartbeat xDD

Oh! And if anyone is interested in 'beta'ing this story for me, please go ahead and let me know via e-mail or IM or PM! [Check profile for this information.]


	4. On Her Way

Title:: A Betrayal of the Heart

Author:: DancingSilverWolf

Disclaimer:: I, in no way shape or form, own InuYasha and Co. If I did… well things may have been done a touch differently. I also do not own On Her Way by Shelly Fraley [ but you should look it up, it's sweet ]

Rating: M; Violence, Attempted Suicide, language, implied sexuality, mentions of nudity, foul language

Summary:: A/U. Due to Miroku's betrayal, Sango grows depressed, tries to kill herself, but ends up finding love in the arms of a young teacher at her arts school. This story is a redo of another one of mine from a while back. Better than it sounds.

A/N:: Wow, I was really astounded with the feedback I received for the last chapter, so I had no problem feeling inspired for this chapter, so here I type it as I was House and other shows. I am loving everyone's reviews and encouragement to continue to this story, which is really helping! Along with the various tv shows and music I watch and listen to as I type [so if anyone wants to recommend any songs they think suit the mood of the story I may even end up using them as chapter titles and get a special thanks ^^].

* * *

Chapter Four: On Her Way

Sunday found Sango sitting in her door attempting to practice her violin, the notes and mechanics of the song were flawless, but there was no emotion in the songs. Placing the beautiful instrument on her bed, she flopped on to the bed next to it. What was missing… why couldn't she play like she usually did. Usually she could practically feel the emotion dripping from the music, but today… today it just felt hollow and empty, notes without meaning.

A mewling near her ear caught her attention and she turned to look at the kitten who she'd snuck into her dorm room sitting next to her face. She'd named the tiny two tailed thing Kilala, and had already come to adore the oddly marked cat. She'd stopped by a pet store on her way home and gotten some cat food, a few toys, a brush and a collar. The kitten had cleaned up fairly well, crème colored with black patches and beautiful red eyes. Picking up her kitten, she placed Kilala on her chest and stroked the kitten.

She needed to find some sort of inspiration, something to give her back the passion she'd once been able to play with, and she had been able to play with a lot of passion. Though it had lessened over the years…. And now it was apparently all gone. Sighing Sango stared at her kitty, "What should I do Kilala?" Sadly the kitten didn't offer up much more the a meow, and Sango sat up.

She didn't have many ideas about what she should do, but perhaps a walk would help to clear her mind at least a bit. Patting Kilala on the head one last time she stood and grabbed a jacket, slid on a pair of boots and grabbed her keys. Leaving the dorm building she inhaled the cold winter air, taking the freezing air deep into her chest. It was invigorating, refreshing… and almost as revitalizing as rain was.

And so she walked, just walked, letting her mind float freely, she kept bad thoughts out her mind, she pondered her music as she walked, and inevitably her mind went back to the conversation she'd had with a usually fairly gruff dancer. He'd been surprisingly charming, and nothing at all as InuYasha had described him. Then again InuYasha tended to over exaggerate when it came to people he disliked, something about people who managed to get on his bad side. Suddenly they might as well have been evil incarnate. That was essentially what he'd described Sesshoumaru as, he said the man was a cold bastard, who didn't give a damn about anyone but himself… selfish… a prick… the list went on for a long time… a loooong time.

Pausing in her walk she realized her feet had once again carried her to the Dance Hall, staring up at the big building she pondered going back up to the roof. After a few moments contemplation, she went up the stone stairs and tugged on one of the two big doors, testing to see if the building was even open, after all it was Sunday. To her surprise the door swung open, and smiling, she entered the building, heading into the building. She headed down the first floor's hallway and up the stairs, heading towards the roof. At the third floor landing she paused, she'd heard violin music. Beautiful, exotic, the sound of a slow drum beat and the wind?

Letting her curiosity get the best of her as usual she followed the music and peered into one of the dance rooms who's door was left ajar. Brown eyes widened in awe as she saw a familiar man dancing. His hair was pulled up and he wore some sort of elaborate costume, a blue shirt of sorts with a white vest like garment over it, and flowing white and soft blue pants. He looked elegant… and powerful as he went through each motion. His motions were precise, and powerful, elegant in a way that she couldn't describe. He started out slow deliberate. Going through a few motions that looked as if he were flying. The music picked up and so did his motions, and she watched silently, breathless, as he dropped into a low split. Mentally wincing at the impossible movements, she felt suddenly her heart skip a beat. He was amazing, she understood now, why they called him a genius.

To move like that, to feel the music and the motions of the dance as he did, to radiate the power of a warrior and the grace of a dancer… he was simply amazing. And as he drew his body to his feet and this portion of his dance spinning and reaching out for something, she felt that rush. The music picked up once more and so did his dancing, the sound changing as his movements became faster and he really looked as if he was flying until he moved through the last motions spinning, flying and finishing with a remarkable flair.

He stood and turned, walking towards his bag and she spun around leaning against the wall in the hallway. That had been… just amazing, and the music had been beautiful and he had been incredible, handsome… and powerful. Sliding down the wall, she sat there her cheeks flushed as her eyes sparkled. His dancing had spoken to her, and the music had spoken to her. Perhaps that was it, maybe she should stray away from the types of music she was comfortable with. Stop for a while with the traditional violin pieces she knew by heart, and the abstract pieces she occasionally played, and try something from different cultures. Because the beautiful music she'd heard was definitely from a different culture, and had felt just amazing.

Pushing herself to her feet, she went back to the stairs and half flew down the flights of stairs back to the main floor and down the hall and out he door, her face was a light with excitement and she felt invigorated once more. Maybe her music should be less about what was expected for her and more about the songs that moved her, like that one had. Exiting the building she headed back towards her dorm, thoroughly determined to do some research and locate some new pieces of music. Listen to them and then try and learn them.

She made her way down the familiar paths, and into her dorm building, stopping short in surprise at the familiar faces in the lobby.

* * *

Dancing… it was the voice of the soul, dancing could tell a person volumes more about their soul than anything else could, and Sesshomaru always bared his soul in his dancing. This particular song was one that had touched him from the first time he'd seen it. He moved his body with the beat of the music, using the costume he wore to give himself the illusion of flight. It was remarkable how little things such as that could so affect how a dance was portrayed, the clothes flowed around him, following the path of his dancing, something his hair did as well. It was unfortunate that his hair was so long sometimes, in this particular instance especially, since it made it difficult to pull his hair up in the classic style that it was supposed to be in for this dance… though it was half way there.

He bend his body and allowed his limbs to flow elegantly as he danced, performing each move from memory, forcing himself to dance the dance he'd been dancing all morning again and again. Finding slight flaws in the dance he was sure he could fix. He knew the music by heart now, each beat of the drums, each chime of the exotic instruments, every violin note and exotic vocals that were a part of the song. Sinking into a low split, he rolled across the floor, enjoying the feel of the cool dance floors wood beneath his skin before he pushed himself up and set himself into the powerful dance once more. He'd never really be able to explain exactly what it was that had drawn him to dance, and had caused him to fall in love with it and never stop the passion.

Feeling the beat pick up he cleared his mind of all thoughts and just danced, allowing himself to fly through the motions before sinking into his final position. Taking a moment to breathe he frowned, how odd… Sesshomaru suddenly had the feeling someone had been watching him as he danced… Shrugging those thoughts away, he let his mind return to more important things… such as the class he taught [when he was actually in the country].

This week in the class he was teaching them about dances from Korea. The one he'd been practicing was an amazing dance he'd seen when he was younger and his father had taken him with him on a business trip. The dance was one he'd greatly admired and had taken the time to study and learn over the years. Luckily he had a natural talent for dancing, which had made things much easier.

Grabbing a water bottle, he heard footsteps and poked his head out in the hall way. Spotting a vaguely familiar head of long brunette hair disappearing into the stairwell, he drank from the water bottle a moment, staring blankly at that spot. So he hadn't been imagining things, someone had been watching him. To be perfectly honest he was slightly embarrassed, he wasn't particularly fond of being watched without his knowledge. Letting his hair down it took a second for him to register who that was.

_Sango?_ Sango had been the person who was watching him? What had she been doing here? After a second more hesitation, he headed out to the hall, and into the stairwell, climbing up the stairs to the forth floor and then the roof. The door was unlocked…. Pushing the door open to the roof he was relieved to find that she was not on the roof. And damn it was cold out here, despite all the layers he was wearing, the costume was made out of pretty light material. Walking to the edge of the roof he spotted the girl, she looked… much better today and there was a skip to her step. She was a peculiar thing, her emotions were all over the place. Even more so than Rin's it seemed.

How peculiar. Draining his water bottle he watched petite little thing as she walked away. He wondered why she'd been here in the first place. Hm… shaking his head , he pushed her out of his thoughts, and headed back down to the dance hall, he still had to finish up with his lesson planning, he really didn't have time to think about things like the troublesome girl who'd recently made herself a part of his life. Right now Sesshomaru's focus needed to be solely on the Korean dance he'd be performing for his class.

Not to mention, he had to break down the steps, step by step, teach them the different portions, teach them to put it together. Not to mention explain to them the difference between this dance and other dances they had already learned and the dances they would learn. The only thing he wouldn't teach them was how to interpret the dance, that was up to them. Because as far as he was concerned he would portray exactly what the dance was meant to portray, and they would dance whatever they'd gotten out of watching him and what they got from feeling the music as they moved.

He didn't believe there was a wrong answer in the world of dancing, everyone danced differently and portrayed the emotions and feelings of the dances in their own way. That was what made dancing such an amazing thing, you could interpret the same dance from a hundred different people a thousand different ways. It showed what you had lived through, and the experiences you'd experienced.

He'd been told more than once with this particular dance that he was a prime example of one of the warriors of old, strong, sleek and graceful, moving through all his motions deliberately but without wasting any energy on excess flouncing around and over exaggerating any of the motions. Perhaps he was a bit proud… maybe even borderline arrogant, call him what you like, but he knew his limits and his skill levels and that was the important thing… what people thought of him hardly concerned him.

The only people's who's opinions had ever mattered to him had been his Mother's, at one point his father's, and now his adopted daughter. And that little girl adored him… for reasons even he truly couldn't fathom. Stretching out his slightly sore muscles, he went over to the music player and hit replay on the song. Moving to the 'x' he'd marked out on the floor he began the dance once more, intent on perfecting it as much as possible by Monday morning.

* * *

"Kagome! InuYasha! What are you guys doing here?" It was a Sunday, and they rarely where on campus on sunday, since the young couple both lived off campus, Kagome at her families shrine and InuYasha at the dojo he helped out a, so it was very unusual to see them both.

"Feh, Kagome was worried about you since she hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to you since the thing that happened Friday," was InuYasha's gruff response, his arms crossed as if he didn't give a damn. He was such a liar, he always acted as if he didn't care about anyone but Kagome, but Sango knew that to be untrue, he was a very dedicated and loyal friend. And in the past they had enjoyed sparing against each other on a regular basis. However his words caused her to freeze up, how did they find out about what she'd try to do Friday?

Kagome smacked InuYasha, good naturedly annoyed at his behavior. "We were _both_ worried about how you were taking the breakup since we really haven't gotten a chance to speak to you. So we thought we'd swing by today and see how you were. And see if you need a fun day with your friends."

Sango felt relieved, they were just talking about her break up, well that was a relief, she'd almost completely pushed that unpleasantness out of her mind. "I'm doing fine Kagome, there is no need to worry. To be honest, I'm shocked we didn't end our relationship earlier, he always flirted around and was far more interested in other women, I suppose it was only a matter of time. But really I'm fine now."

Glancing at some of the other girls who were coming and going through the lobby, she frowned, "Why don't we go up to my room and continue this conversation there. I also want you to meet someone." Heading towards the stairs, she gestured for her two friends to follow her. Once they reached her room, she opened the door, and entered taking off her shoes and scooping up the kitten. "InuYasha, Kagome, this is my new friend Kilala, I found her yesterday at the graveyard."

Kagome squealed and leaned over the kitten scratching her head ohhing and awing over the kitten, while InuYasha raised an eyebrow before sitting on her bed, carefully putting the previously forgotten violin in it's case on the floor and closing the aforementioned case. "Wait," Kagome paused in the adoration of the kitten, "This doesn't mean you have given up on love or anything, right? I mean I know he was a jerk, but no need to give up on love and start adopting cats like crazy!"

Sango gazed at her friend wide eyed, what on earth? Bursting into laughter, she attempted to catch her breath to respond to her friend, "No, no, I just found her shivering out in the snow after she tripped me, and I just couldn't leave her out there in the snow and I had my doubts that Sesshomaru would take her."

Silence. It was then when she realized what she had said and the look on InuYasha's face spoke volumes while Kagome just looked rather confused. Standing, the suddenly fearsome looking young man spoke slowly, anger making his voice slightly dangerous sounding. "Why do you bring up my bastard brother at all?"

Waving her arms frantically in an attempt to calm down the now pissed young man and explain herself, she spoke quickly, the half truth tumbling from her lips with surprising ease. "I went to visit my parents yesterday at the Graveyard and when I was walking down one of the paths I tripped over Kilala and fell. You brother was there as well… for some reason…" It occurred to her that she did not know exactly why he was there, for all the listening he'd done for her, she really knew absolutely nothing about him… other than the fact he was a dancer who shared a few of her own interests. "Regardless, he helped me up and helped me locate what… or rather who exactly had tripped me. So I decided to take her home, I got the feeling that your brother wouldn't exactly be willing to take in any stray kittens."

Well to be honest she didn't really thing that was all that true. He was a lot gentler seeming than InuYasha had made him out to be. But she supposed to different people, people reacted differently, she knew the two fo them their problems with one another, so it wasn't all that surprising that Inuyasha was less than thrilled about her 'run in' with his brother. Unlike Inuyasha however, Kagome was eyeing her with a look that reminded Sango of the look a mother in law would give her son's wife, full of curious suspicion.

"Well, in the future, you should avoid that arrogant prick, he only gives a damn about himself and his fancy dancing and dance competitions. He's got his head so far up his ass he couldn't be more of a bastard if he tried," Inuyasha ranted incessantly, waving his hands about slightly, as Sango gave him a semi blank stare, deciding that perhaps she'd keep to herself the rest of their run ins, the fact she'd essentially spied on him today and had been invited to learn to dance with his coaching, to herself. Obviously information that he had no need to know, since it would likely only provoke a much much worse reaction that she really didn't feel up to dealing with.

Kagome however, just stared at her, studying her expressions as if she was trying to figure something out, throughout several years of friendship Sango had begun to get the feeling Kagome was a master of reading people and figuring things out. She was, and had always been, ridiculously nosey, and had a remarkable talent for figuring out things that there was really no way for her to be figuring them out. An annoying talent of hers, but Sango supposed it was useful to the girl, since she had little to no problem reading her best friend and her boy friend.

Standing Kagome, rested a hand on the still ranting InuYasha, a subtle and quiet way of telling him to shut the hell up. Sango was glad that for once Kagome wasn't yelling at InuYasha because then they both started yelling, and suddenly Sango usually found that she had a head ache. Kagome turned to Sango , "Well, we were just swinging by to check up on you, I'm glad to see that you are in much better spirits today, but maybe now we should leave you to your music, after all we have to have a copy of the pieces we have chosen for our performance tests tomorrow, and you, undoubtly, have not chosen which piece you want to perform." Kagome as always knew Sango far too well, and with a smile and a laugh, Sango hugged Kagome, "You are too right, I'll be doing that immediately. I'll see you tomorrow in class, okay Kags?" "You got it, and we will chat more then."

"See ya tomorrow Sango," Was Inuyasha's gruff farewell as he headed out the door, "Oh, and we are still gonna beat the hell out of that perverted bastard next time we see him, so don't you worry your head about him in the least." Sango snorted cheerily as she hugged both the friends who were as close to her as her own family had been.

Once they were gone, Sango sat on her bed smiling brightly, before getting up from her bed and heading to her laptop and beginning to surf through the internet, finding various songs. She wanted to find a song that called to her, and then after a few hours, an insane number of songs, videos and music sheets, several bags of snacks, a few water bottles and a couple kitty petting sessions, she'd found it. The song that caught her interest, her attention and made her fingers twitch to hold her bow and violin and play the piece._ Zigeunerweisen._ Gypsy Airs. Locating the music sheets for it, she printed it off and set up her stand, and picked up her violin.

Opening her window one handedly, she drew her bow over the strings performing the first few notes of the song, within thirty seconds into the song, she could already feel her enthusiasm for the song building, and her passion returning as she let her fingers dance over the strings and her other hand allowed the bow to flow over the strings. Yes, there was no doubt she was _on her way_ to returning to normal.

* * *

A/N:: And nowwwwwwwwww on to the notes! Where I ramble, and wonder if anyone really does read the ramblings of my insane mind! I had such a fun time writing this chapter! And, if you guys think she's moving on a little too quickly, I am writing this portion from experience, when I got my heart broken last year I threw myself into finding new music and inspirations and played my violin constantly, it was a fantastic healing exercise and really elevated my mood! *hearts* Besides, he was a bastard, so who cares about him. Now about the dance Sesshomaru was performing, I based this off an actual video I found. Look up [ CCTV Solo Male Korean Dance, posted by Chinesedancerman ] on YouTube and not only will you see his gorgeous dance *hearts*, but you will get an idea of the outfit he was wearing. xDD And as for the song Sango is playing at the end, the version I enjoyed immensely is called [ Violinist plays Zigeunerweisen – Gypsy Airs, posted by MEPublishing ] on YouTube as well. Both are remarkable and should defiantly be looked up! Love you guys, and love your reviews! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! =3

Thanks to the two of you who those who added me to their Story Alert subscription: Kamiya-san and Romantically Distant

Now moving on to the newest reviews I've gotten, SIX more this time around, it makes me so ridiculously excited and giddy, you wouldn't believe it and I look forward to more for this chapter!

Kamiya-san – Thank you for your review, xD I'm glad you enjoy my writing style, and yeah, I really don't see the point of dragging something out things more than they really need to be dragged out =P Kills the story then xDD

InuyashaLover221 – Oh mi gosh, you missed an update. Shame on you xD I kid naturally, glad to see we share a lucky day n.~ and hopefully you don't miss this update too =]

CKanonymous - -flails- Glad to see you are all smiles then =3 the fact these updates make you guys smile is what keeps me updating on time! And I updated as quickly as humanly capable for me! So I can haves a rainbow cupcake with a :3 face? –bounces eagerly-

Baitdcat – You're review makes me blush! Perfection? _Moi?_ I'm glad that you enjoy my writing style as well… cause I have been told before that I use way too much detail, but your review makes me a happy fox. ^n.~^ Glad to see you loved the music I recommended, hope you enjoy this chapter's recommendations too! And aww, no kitty? I am currently cuddling with my second kitty *hearts* love their attention and she's wicked snuggly and overly affectionate.

Romantically Distant – Thank you *hearts* loooove your username for the record, wicked coolio =3

OneInuLuver – Glad you enjoyed it! Hopefully this one topped the last one =3 and how could I leave out Kilala o.O who would do such a thing, she's like one of my favorite characters in the series *hearts* without her there can be no real Sango fanfict! And I know, that chapter was almost as exhausting as this one was! Thanks again for your awesomest review =3

Oh! And if anyone is interested in 'beta'ing this story for me, please go ahead and let me know via e-mail or IM or PM! [Check profile for this information.]


	5. Dreams we Conceive

Title:: A Betrayal of the Heart

Author:: DancingSilverWolf

Disclaimer:: I, in no way shape or form, own InuYasha and Co. If I did… well things may have been done a touch differently. I also do not own Dreams we Conceive by Shelly TransSiberian Orchestra.

Rating: M; Violence, Attempted Suicide, language, implied sexuality, mentions of nudity, foul language

Summary:: A/U. Due to Miroku's betrayal, Sango grows depressed, tries to kill herself, but ends up finding love in the arms of a young teacher at her arts school. This story is a redo of another one of mine from a while back. Better than it sounds.

A/N:: Wow, more and more reviews! xD you guys spoil me, I get all giddy when I open my email and I see all these reviews! It helped inspire me, that along with watching the absolute finale of Reba! This chapter took me a bit longer than the others since my school started up again. . I only go two days a week, but I go from 8 to 7:30, so I'm there, alllllll bloody day. I didn't realize it'd be so exhausting! And most of my classes are sciences and one language one, xDD so you can imagine wicked busy with studies and stuff, but it's fun, and I will still be making the effort to get these chapters out on time. But if they are a little late don't be too impatient!

* * *

Chapter Five: Dreams we Conceive

_There was wind all around her, taking her higher and higher, as she flew freely, unattached by any earthly attachments. The sound of the wind was like music to her ears as she soared through the beautiful night skies, surrounded by the glow of the stars. She flew and saw the things she'd always longed to see, the ocean, waves crashing onto the shoreline, mountains, capped with ice and snow. After a while of freely flying she came down slowly. Eventually coming to rest under the glow of a street lamp, the sounds of music danced through the dark night, a beautiful music, bizarre and ethereal. She walked down the snow covered sidewalks, walking from streetlight to streetlight, following the sounds of music in the dead of night. Spotting movement in the distance, she walked faster, trying to see what it was, perhaps an entity of the snow dancing it's mysterious dance in the night. Approaching closer she glimpsed silvery hair and eyes of molten gold-_

The loud blaring of an alarm clock cut through the silence of Sango's dorm and the young musician gave a weary sigh as she blindly felt for the sleep button on her alarm clock, her dream forgotten in the abrupt awakening. Blinking at it blearily she attempted to make out the numbers that were blinking at her in her half asleep state. _5:30. _ Psh, she wasn't getting up that early, why was her clock set to that time again? For the life of her she couldn't remember, her classes didn't start until 8 and the on campus dining room didn't open until 7 am, not to mention it was far too cold outside to go for a morning jog, and she'd been up the prior night fairly late practicing her newest piece.

Resetting her alarm clock for an hour later, she rolled over and pulled her pillow over her head, retreating back into a world of dreams and darkness. And when her alarm clock rang again an hour later, she dragged her weary body out of bed, feeling the weight of her exhaustion hitting her. Tonight she'd have to go to bed earlier without a doubt, then again she was never a Monday morning person, the beginning of a new week, back to school and studying hard. The only upside was she had absolutely no classes with Miroku. Now she understood why her mother had always said never to take classes with a guy you were dating.

Stumbling into her bathroom, she took a good look at herself in the mirror, sleep in her eyes, and dark rings beneath them, and her hair was a mess. Then again, that was what she got for showering the night before and then just crashing in her bed without properly drying her hair. You'd have thought she'd have learned her lesson with this particular problem years ago. But… she hadn't. Dragging a brush through her hair, she began the morning chore of taming her hair. Only to be startled moments later, when Kilala sprang from inside her toilet, shook off, and trotted back into the bedroom.

Blinking in confusion, she shrugged, cats were odd creatures, what more could she say. Sango figured she adapt to her cats odd desire to drink from the toilet rather than a bowl sooner or later. Finishing with her hair, she pulled it back into a low ponytail, before turning on the water, and leaning over the sink. There was no better way in the morning to wake up then to splash one's self in the face with ice cold water. Feeling a bit refreshed and finally awake, she began her usual morning rituals to get ready for school.

Coming out of the bathroom a short time later, she shooed Kilala away from her spot on Sango's neatly folded piles of clothing. She didn't have that much shelf space that she could afford the cat to sleep there, but she seemed determined to seat herself in the spot in the room that possessed the highest vantage point. Staring at all her clothing for a few moments, she attempted to determine what she should wear today. It felt like she should try something different today, maybe it was the fact she was a single girl again, or that a sort of change had come over her. After a few moments of indecisive staring, she blinked and grabbed a few different pieces, she'd have to do some shopping soon, and undoubtedly Kagome would be thrilled at Sango's desire to join her on a shopping trip.

Doing the ever familiar skinny jeans dance, she tugged up a pair of dark skinny jeans, before slipping on a pretty gray shirt, it hung slightly loosely on her, but she adored the image on the front, it looked like an old faded photo of a woman, it was rather dramatic, and she loved the faded look the shirt had. Moving over to her dresser, she searched through her jewelry box, Sango knew she had several pieces, it was all a matter of finding them, after all, she hadn't worn them in quite some time. Sliding a leather cuff decorated with gold studs and silver chains on to her right wrist, she slid a silver scarab beetle ring onto her right index finger, before putting earrings in for the first time in a long time. For the longest time she'd only been wearing basic studs in the two spots her ears had been pierced, but she felt it was about time to get rid of those. Putting black opaque heart studs in the first hole in each ear, she grabbed a second pair of studs, this time little silver roses.

Finishing up with that, she grabbed a purse and dumped her keys, and wallet and all the other things she'd deemed necessary for the day, she didn't often carry a purse, usually preferring to just dump her things into her book bag, but she'd been given the white and black animal print hobo bag a while back, and she figured with her change in attitude now wouldn't be a bad time to use it. Kagome would be stunned. Grabbing her military green cinched zip-front jacket, she slid it on, before sliding on a pair of over the knee black boots. Picking up her violin case in one hand, she slung her book bag over her shoulders, and grabbed the purse.

Glancing about her room, trying to remember if she was forgetting anything, she snagged her sunglasses from the little table next to the door and slid them on, before heading out. Sango still wanted breakfast before classes, so she knew she'd have to hurry before everyone else got up. Heading off towards the dining hall, she hummed cheerily, mentally replaying the song that she would be showing to her teacher later during the day.

* * *

Early mornings had never been a problem for Sesshomaru, who had gotten up long before his alarm clock had gone off. He'd done some morning stretches, showered and was currently in the kitchen, an apron wrapped around his fit figure. It was one of those moments he was secretly very glad he'd never bothered to hire many servants. His mother had never liked them much, and he'd been perfectly capable of taking care of himself from a young age, so despite the huge house there were no regular servants other than Jaken. Which made cooking in the kitchen so much easier and so much less embarrassing.

Glancing at the clock which read six thirty, he finished setting the table before heading up the stairs, he'd gone into Rin's room at six am and attempted to wake her up, she apparently did not favor the early riser life style that her guardian did. Knocking on her door, he swung it open and was surprised to see that she was already in her school uniform and was currently throwing books across her room. Raising an eyebrow in surprise, he spoke, startling his charge, "What is it, exactly, that you hope to achieve by tossing books across your room?"

Rin, after getting over her initial fright, heaved a sigh, "I can't find my homework, I worked on it all yesterday while you were at the Uni prepping for your classes and now I can't figure out where I put it!" She looked close to tears as she waved her arms about, explaining how important the homework was. Glancing around her wreck of a room, Sesshomaru sighed, it was no wonder she couldn't find anything, this place was an explosion of color and stuff. He didn't exactly spoil the girl, but he hadn't realized quite how much stuff she had. Running his hands through silver locks of hair, he spotted a folder under the corner of her canopy bed.

"Could that be it half hidden under your bed and that pile of clothing?" Sesshomaru questioned, giving her a sharp look. The young teen, eeped and leapt for the folder clutching it too her chest as if her life depended on it. Which considering she was [and always had been] an impeccable student probably seemed like that to her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rin repeated over and over again as she tossed into her school bag before slinging it over one shoulder.

"If you are done being dramatic about your homework, breakfast is ready, and we have less than twenty minutes to eat and be out of the house if you want me to drop you off at school in time." Sesshomaru spoke gently, ushering her down the stairs into the kitchen, he had to drop her off by seven fifteen and had to make it to the Uni by seven thirty, seven forty-five latest. Especially since his classes began at eight, and since he enforced promptness it wouldn't do for him to be late. It set a bad example, and he was no hypocrite.

They ate relatively quickly, Rin chatting away about various things to do with school and other things. As they began to clean up from breakfast, Rin paused, "Do you think we could go by the hospital together today? I haven't been to see Kanna with you in a while, and I found a new glass bird that I'd like to bring by her room." Sesshomaru placed the dishes in the dishwasher, washed off his hands and carefully folded his apron, placing it on the kitchen counter, before turning to stare at his charge. He knew she and Kanna had been close, they'd played together for years, even before her father had begun coaching Sesshomaru and Kagura's dancing. He had never really gotten to know the young girl, but he still felt an oblication to her, since she was the sister of the woman he'd loved and lost, and one of the few survivors of that fateful night.

After a few moments silent contemplation he nodded, "We will go tonight. For now we have to get you to school so you can make it to your classes on time." Rin nodded gleefully, and hurried off to get her shoes so they could make it off to school on time.

* * *

Breakfast had been fantastic as always, the Uni's nurse, or student doctor as he preferred to be called, was fantastic with the foods here at the school. He was the one who carefully planned out fantastic meals, full of all the vitamins and nutrients that were necessary for the students to maintain healthy diets and keep them energized. And depending on which programs they were in, there were specially created meals. It made sense, since the dancers burned more calories than the musicians and the writers did.

Putting away her dishes, Sango made her way to her first classes, her mood elevated more than before. Good food was always a fantastic mood elevator. Checking her cell phone, she noted she had fifteen minutes to spare before the first classes of the day started. General Music, the class she started every day with. Every single one of the music students were required to take General Music, she was in a class with the others in her year, it was an enjoyable class, where you got to explore music and do pieces with other musicians and experience music. It wasn't really a graded class, but that was what she so enjoyed about it. It was free expression and today she would begin exploration in a new direction in her music. A exciting thought.

Entering the music hall, she went to room 169, and placed her things by her usual chair. It was a huge room, soundproofed and filled with stands, a piano, amps. Everything one could need for music, including instruments that where too large to carry around. She was the first in here today, unusual, but she was fine with that. It meant she could take the opportunity to warm up and do a little practicing. Not to mention, the bigger music rooms were more fun to play it, they made the sounds … sound better. Finding her usual amp, she connected the chord into her violin and drew the bow over the strings, enjoying the sound of the notes. Running through her basic warm up chords, her fingers flew over the strings as she watched people begin to file in and warm up on their own as well.

There was excitement in the air, that and a touch of sleepiness, but despite the fact it was a Monday morning everyone was in good spirits, everyone was aware performance evaluations would be coming up soon, they looked into how good you were doing musically and would make recommendations about the music you played and would offer advice. It was also a chance to show your talents, and your style, to show off a little bit. And showing the songs you'd picked to Myoga-Sempai was the fist step to getting to show off, since he had approve of the music you picked. It was to make sure no one would play the same piece, or try to get away with playing the same piece over and over again.

Sango didn't stop warming up as Kagome and InuYasha entered together, bright smiles on their features as they walked towards her hand in happy hand. She swore sometimes they could be far to insanely lovey dovey. Not to mention as cheery as she was being, and as well as she was adapting to being single, she still didn't need to see them being quite so … happy. Shaking off such thoughts, she placed her violin down on the chair next to her, and created her friends as they sat down beside her, joined moments after by two of Kagome's older friends Yuka and Eri. The three of them began gossiping leaving InuYasha and Sango to converse amongst themselves.

As usual they discussed music, he talked about the solo he would be doing for his performance, that he seemed insanely excited about, but she knew whenever he found something he was seriously good at he tended to want to show off more than a little bit. Like with sparing or kendo. The two of them had grown up in the dojo together so she knew his competitive spirit ran deep. She in turn, told him about her solo, and about how she was slightly anxious to be straying out of her area of comfort, but that she was excited too.

They talked until Myoga-sensai finally joined them in the room, standing on his stool and whistling sharply. At that the room fell deathly silent, and he began to call out the students names, alphabetically, to figure out what songs they were going to be performing. Some played a cd of the song, some played the song on their instruments, some gave him the sheet music. Regardless, spirits were high as each of them stepped forward. Ayuma sang a few verses from Suteki Da Ne, the song she'd decided to sing for the test. Eri was doing some drum solo that Sango had never heard of, InuYasha played the first view verses of what was an amazing guitar solo. Kagome was doing a flute solo from the Italian power metal band Rhapsody of Fire, something she would never have begged Kagome for, but she had to admit listening to the CD that _Sacred Power of Raging Winds_ was quite the piece.

When her turn finally came around, she stood and picked up her violin, and played the first minute of the nearly ten minute song, drawing her bow over the strings with the skill of a well practiced musician. Finishing she smiled at her Myoga-Sensai who looked ready to fall off his stool, it was the first time she'd gone out of her comfort zone of the basic classics, let alone picked a piece that was exotically foreign. After a second of contemplation her teacher nodded, "Wonderful Sango-Kun, it's fantastic to see you finally stepping away from the usual pieces you play. I look forward to your performance." And with that he moved on, leaving those who'd already shown their pieces to either sit and chat quietly or leave early if they so desired. Sango left with InuYasha and Kagome, who silently said her farewells to her friends. Going and sitting in courtyard outside the music hall, despite the snow, they passed time until their next classes.

"Too be perfectly honest Sango, I didn't believe that you were so completely over Miroku so soon, but today you look fantastic! I've never seen you put so much effort into how you dress, nor have I ever seen you pick a song that wasn't a classic!" Kagome seemed so excited about the change that had overcome Sango. And Sango was glad, to be honest, she was worried her two friends might hold a grudge against Miroku that would make it harder for her to be able to let go of the anger, and the feelings she had towards him.

"Well I wasn't joking around when I said that I was through with him and I really was ready for a change. I'm just upset that was how the change had to occur. It would have been easier if we could have parted on better terms." She wouldn't have minded all that much if it had meant that she could keep the friend she'd made, she and Miroku had been friends for a while before they'd dated. She supposed it was one of _those_ situations, the 'should you date a friend' and 'it could ruin our friendship.' And it certainly had ruined the friendship they'd had… she wanted to say the whole thing had been a mistake, but Sango also knew there was no way she could ever say that because what they had had, for however short a time, had been something special to her, it had been her first real relationship and even it had ended badly she'd always have a place for him in her heart.

InuYasha shrugged, "I say it's all for the best, he was nothing more than perverted monk." Kagome rolled her eyes, "Just cause his adopted father was a monk doesn't mean he is a monk too InuYasha." "I call 'em like I see 'em. And he was forever quoting scripture and crap, being all holy and shit."

Sango burst into laughter, it was good to see that no matter that some things were changing around her, some things would never change. And these two seemed to be constant factors in her life, and for that she was extremely thankful. Her next class, Strings Focus, a class for anyone who played stringed instruments, violin, viola, cello and the like, went by without any problems, and she found herself feeling very relaxed by the time Lunch rolled around. Sometimes she joined InuYasha and Kagome when they went out to eat, or returned to Kagome's house to eat, but today she wasn't up for that, she was fine with merely going to eat on her own.

Heading off to the dining hall, she brought a lunch, soup and biscuits with vegetables and a sweet desert. Finding an unoccupied corner of the cafeteria, she sat, crossing her legs and began working on lunch as she read over her sheet music, working on memorizing every single note on the page.

* * *

Classes had gone well that morning, his student's had been more than impressed with the dance he'd shown them. Good thing too, since Sesshomaru had spent a great deal of time practicing it, though he'd done well in keeping his temper while attempting to teach his students how to follow the dance. His most skilled of his male dancers, Kouga had thrived with this dance, even though he was more into hiphop and modern dances. He'd shown a great deal of skill in learning the dance and with a bit more practice, Sesshomaru had no doubts that Kouga would have it down. Ayame had done well as well, but really that was hardly a surprise, she was probably his best student, she kept up with Kouga's endless energy and skill with a fair amount of ease. A fairly impressive feat, he saw potential for them as dancing partners though Kouga didn't seem to favor her in the least for some odd reason.

Then there had been Koharu, to be honest, she'd hadn't done well with this dance in the least, but that explained why she wasn't a traditional dancer, she was a ballroom dancer, she did waltzes and the like, difficult dances in their own right, but completely different than a traditional dance. She'd struggled, and to his horror, she'd gone on to whine about it when she could get the moves right. He'd had several other students who had struggled as much, some even more, than her, but none of them had bitched about it half as much as she had. By the end of the lesson he was wondering if it would be wrong to smack her to get her to shut the hell up.

His second class of the day, Traditional Dance, went fantastically though; he worked on traditional Japanese dances with them and had the pleasure of working with miss Ayame some more. He enjoyed his Traditional Dance class, they were all hard workers, and a talented bunch. Then again, he'd run the terrible hacks out of his class with in the first few weeks of class. They'd known if they couldn't cut it then there was no way they'd survive his class, because, yes, he _was_ going to be a hard ass, and yes, he _was_ going to work them within an inch of their lives. Because if they were in his class they were his to torture and do with as he liked.

In fact they'd all signed a waver on day one saying any injuries endured in his class were by no fault of his own, so if it really came down to it he was free to smack one of them over the head. Luckily this class wasn't one where he needed to do such things. After he'd finished with them, he'd retreated to his office to eat his lunch only to realize he'd left it at home… sitting on his kitchen counter. Damning himself for giving Jaken this day off and in turn forcing himself to dine at the on campus dining hall, he left the Dance Hall and headed towards it.

Entering the hall and buying himself some lunch, he was pleased to find the selection was varied and he was able to find something he liked with ease. After getting his food, the golden eyed dancer glanced around the dining hall carefully; most of these tables were full of wide eyed students and teachers he didn't exactly get along with. After a few seconds of observation he spotted a fairly familiar face in one of the back corner tables, sitting hunched over some papers. After a few moments deliberation, he strode across the hall and sat across from her, placing his food down and silently observing her.

After a few moments, she seemed to realize he was there and finally glanced up from what appeared to be sheet music, her cheeks colored prettily as she came to the realization that he was there. "Oh… hello Sesshomaru-sensai, sorry I didn't see you there…" Sesshomaru nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving her face as he studied her, she looked exuberant today, she looked put together and somehow so much more cheerful, her brown eyes sparkled brightly. "You look as if you are doing much better today." It wasn't a question so much as a statement, and he paused a moment before continuing, "Yesterday… Yesterday I swore I saw you outside the Dance Hall. Anything you want to say?"

Sango stared at him a moment, flashes of embarrassment and anxiety flickering across her features, "I… I was … uh… I was just heading back up to the roof to do some thinking… I wasn't going to jump or anything, just to think, and then I heard your music and I came because I was curious, and because I liked the music and then I saw you, and I loved the music, but your dancing… your dancing was amazing and it inspired me, and I haven't felt inspired like that in ages,,, so I'm sorry if you felt like I was spying or invading or anything, but it was amazing."

Sesshomaru felt the faintest tinges of embarrassment as she rambled on and on, she flattered him with her sweet words, but he was hardly as amazing as she was making him out to be [though he found he rather enjoyed her words]. Straightening up in his seat, he drank a sip of his water before speaking aloud. "Do not worry Sango-kun. I do not mind being watched while I dance, though I would have much preferred you to simply come in and watch me from there instead of spying on me. If you do I could have showed you a few of the moves as well, dance is even more beautiful when you can understand the work behind the motions, not to mention the stories."

She gazed at him, a curious look in her eyes, before biting her lip hesitantly, "You said, perhaps if I was interested you would show me a few dance steps on Saturday too… I would… I would be willing at least attempt some of the dance moves… but not because I'm really interested in dancing… cause it's cool and all, but I'm a musician. I just think it would give me a new angle to interpret music through."

Sesshomaru had to fight not to laugh and keep his features schooled in his mask of indifference, she was attempting to be polite, however, he had to admit she was failing rather spectacularly. He wasn't offended of course, it took far more than that to really insult him, he _was_ a renowned dancer after all.

"If you would like Sango-kun, I am free for a while this afternoon, I can show some things you may enjoy." He was surprised to find that he was more than a little interested in showing the young woman some of the dance moves he'd worked his entire life to learn. He didn't think she'd be able to go to far with it since she didn't have much training in it, still it would be interesting to show someone who'd never done dance how to dance, he'd only ever taught the students at the college and they had to audition to get into this school, therefore they were all skilled in dance, and often cocked attitudes bigger than they were, which was something he'd never tolerated well. There was only room for his ego in the dance hall was something he often liked to tell them when they got over confident.

Sango nodded, her low ponytail bobbing up and down with her movements. "Of course, I'll come immediately after classes, should I meet you in a specific room?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he carefully finished the meal before him, and stood, "Meet me in the same room I was in yesterday when you went all peeping tom on me. I will be waiting Sango-kun."

He walked away, amused at her indignant sputters that she wasn't a peeping tom. A slow smile curving over his lips as he tossed his food and headed off to his last classes of the day, a new spring to his step.

* * *

A/N:: Notes, notes, notes time! I apologize, for this chapter being two days late! . I swear I will have the next one up before this Sunday! On to notes about the chapter, so, longest chapter yet! –W00t- didn't really carry the story forward as much as I would have liked, but I still had so much left to write in this little day, that I decided to split it into two chapters instead of one. Which means the next one will be up quickly, and far cuter and fluffier than this one! The name of this chapter comes from the awesomest band Trans Siberian Orchestra! Great song, and I thought it suited the chapter… I could be wrong. As for the Kilala in the toilet thing? Totally based off something my cat does, she only drinks out of the toilet, weird huh? I will walk by and just see her rear sticking up in the air, tail straight up, in the toilet bowl. Its friggin' hilarious. If you are interested in the pieces that each of the musically inclined characters are doing, I will PM them too you if you ask for them in the reviews =3 Anyyyy who I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =3 All of you readers rock, those who review… rock harder =3 [BTW: longest chapter yet -w00t- for personal victories!]

Special thanks to the one person who added me to their Author Alert subscription, Favorite Author List, Favorite Story List, Story Alert subscription AND reviewe!: MaskYourSmile! THANK YOU!

Thanks to the two of you who added me to their Favorite Story List: MaskYourSmile and GoddessOfTheAir!

Only one person added me to their Story Alert list though this time around: MaskYourSmile!

Now moving on to the newest reviews I've gotten, Five more this time around, Yay for you peoples who made me cheery this week 3 helped a lot with the tough week I've had!

InuyashaLover221 – HAZAH! You didn't miss the update! That makes me a happy, happy, happy girlie! 3 and hope you liked the videos! =3

MaskYourSmile: OMG, thank you sooooo much for everything you added me on! You made me gleeful when I got the like five emails xDD wicked awesomest, luvs ya too for all your kindness! Hope you enjoyed this one too!

CKanonymous – YAY CUPCAKES WITH :3 face! Thanks for your kudos! I love your reviews, I love 'em soooooo much! I'm so glad you think I'm breaking boundaries with it's awesomeness =3 that makes me smile like crazy! I look forward to seeing your magickal jellyfish! As long as it doesn't sting me . I had one do that to me over the summer… soooooo not fun! But magickal ones should be cooool =3

OneInuLuver – Right? Always good to see a girl who doesn't give a damn what a man thinks of her and pulling herself back to reality! =3 Hope you liked the clips =3 I loved them. And no… I may have Inuyasha do that, I have most of the major details of the story worked out, including how it ends, but minor things like that I'm still working on xDD Thankies again!

Kamiya-san – Yay! Glad to see that my story helps with crappy days 3 that's wicked awesomest, writing this here in my Sociology class is actually cheering me up and I'm exhausted, hungry and have had a crappy day now 3 you peoples make me ooooh sooo happy! And the more you review, n.~ the more you will be mentioned –coughhintcough- Hope you enjoyed the Korean dance! I thought it was amazzzzzzzzzzzzing! I was actually talking about the logic of shessy/sango with my cosplaying friends, some agree, some do not… I still insist it totally works! Sorry that you didn't like Kags/Inu xD but they are her best friends, and they help move the story along =PP Key plot points will involve them! And I can understand that, I guess, but since my best friend in the world adores Kag/Inu I've grown to be affectionate towards them. Thankies for all your complements! J'adore, hope you love this chappie too n.~

Oh! And if anyone is interested in 'beta'ing this story for me, please go ahead and let me know via e-mail or IM or PM! [Check profile for this information. Plus you'd get sneak peeks of the next chapters =3]


	6. Authors Note:: Message to my Readers

My dear readers,

I know for a while I thought I could keep updating stories on a regular basis, but I'll be quite honest, I just don't have the time at the current phase in my life. I'm working on writing an actual novel, and I'm hoping to get it published in the future, not only that but I am a Junior in college, and am doing Culinary Arts: Baking and Pastries, a different major than I originally started out with, but one that I absolutely adore. So between school, my biggest passion in the world: Cosplay, all my paid commissions and the fact I'm in a full on relationship that I devote a lot of my time, I just don't have the drive or motivation or time for most of these longer stories. I promise to hang on to them, but they likely won't be finished until I have the time to sit and write, and work out plot kinks and issues with the characters. And that could be a while.

However feel free to continue to pm on this site, or if you like, contact me on one of the other sites I'm on. I am destructivedoll on both Tumblr and deviant Art.

I will continue to post various one-shots, but longer stores… well for now it seems I'll have to be giving up on them.

-DancingSilverWolf

Also, notably I will be changing my username soon, I've been dancingsilverwolf since my middle school years, and it's a name that had meaning to me back then, but I've moved on from that user name, and after a bit of contemplation, I've decided to use the username that I use on virtually every website I'm on: DestructiveDoll.


End file.
